


Meeting the Parents

by femslashfantasy



Series: Femslash Reader inserts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashfantasy/pseuds/femslashfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny takes the reader home to have dinner and meet her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

You and Ginny had been dating for awhile now but you had yet to meet her parents. You were a muggleborn (Y/H) and you were going to the burrow for some of holiday break. You had met Ron, Percy and the twins. The twins favored you over some of Ginny’s previous relationships because you could not only take a joke but could serve them out too. You were a perfect and a quidditch player so sometimes you and Ginny would “accidentally” end up going to the prefect's bath at the same time. The quidditch rivalry was always fun with you and her. It was mostly a joke but you both were fiercely competitive.   
You had just gotten to the burrow and you were slightly nervous as the door opened. The Weasleys were a tight knit family so if her parents didn’t like you, Ginny and you were over. Ginny answered the door and ushered you in. You had heard about the burrow from Harry and Hermione but it was even more amazing in front of your eyes. Everything was warm and magic was felt in the air. As she led you into the kitchen you saw things flying everywhere and in the middle was a shorter woman that was scolding the twins for stealing food. You assumed it was Molly, Ginny’s mom. Ginny cleared her throat and she spun around. A smile erupted onto her face.   
“You must be Y/N, Oh my goodness my dear I’ve heard so much about you come in, come in.”  
Mrs. Weasley pulled you into a tight hug. Fred came by and slapped your back. “Watch out she bites” he said teasing you on how nervous you looked. You glared and Molly separated from you. Then she spoke, “We are absolutely delighted to have you here Ginny never stops talking about you. Now Ginny be a dear and set the table for me”  
Ginny set the table then introduced you too Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. You weren’t sure if they were together but they acted like it. You remembered Lupin from third year defense against the dark arts but Sirius you had never met. Dinner was quite the event. You sat in between Ginny and George and across from you, Arthur. He had lots, and lots of questions. After dinner you said your goodbyes and Ginny took you home.   
“Your dad really knows nothing about Muggles does he?” you said laughing a bit. “Yeah sorry about that he’s something.” As you walked towards the door you noticed something above you, Mistletoe. “Hey Gin” “what-” the rest was forgotten as you pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
